When I Grow Up
by HeyMcFly
Summary: Young Dean and Sam are sitting around day dreaming about their future. Of course, nothing ever goes as planned.


Again, this is pure silliness, and started as a joke. I wondered, what would the Wee!chesters dream about being, when they grow up. The Winchesters and Bobby are not my creations, but they do spend quite a bit of time in my mind. Also, My Bloody Valentine is not mine (you'll see where that is going a little further down the page.)

Enjoy!

***********

January 24, 1989

Young Sam and Dean are stuck in yet another run down motel, this one on the outskirts of the happiest place on earth. To make matters worse, Dean is stuck watching Sam on his 10th birthday.

Sam: Happy Birthday Dean!

Dean: Thanks, Sammy.

Sam: Where is the cake? Aren't we going to have cake?

Dean: Dad'll bring it when he's done.

Sam: When's that going to be?

Dean: I don't know Sammy.

The brothers stare at the television, wishing they could be somewhere else. Dean heaves a large, put upon sigh.

Dean: When I grow up, I'm never staying in a place like this again.

Sam: Well, when I grow up, I'm going to be a famous writer.

Fast forward to current day Sam, only he is now a famous writer, and we see him at a book signing for his new book, My Girlfriend; a Hunters Tale. John and Dean stand off to the side, John beaming with pride and Dean looking bored. While in the bookstore, Sam's ex-girlfriend, Madison makes an appearance.

Madison: How dare you write a book about me!

Sam: Now Madison, you don't know it's about you. It could be about anyone.

Madison: How many Werewolves have you dated?

The crowd looks uneasy, and starts to file out. Madison gets angrier and angrier, and turns into a werewolf.

John, in aside to Dean: Oh no, not again.

John grabs a gun, shooting Madison.

*****

Flash back to young Sam and Dean.

Dean: Oh yeah? Well, when I grow up, I'm going to be a police officer.

*****

Flash forward to current day Dean, in officer uniform, as he pulls into a strip mall. Sam is with him, also in officer uniform.

They walk into a jewelry store, as people are rushing out.

Dean: Ok, everyone calm down! What's going on here.

Salesgirl (Em): Oh, thank God.

Dean: No, not God. You can call me Dean. This is my partner, Sam.

Em, gives him a "are you serious?" look: Riiight. Anyway, it was a normal, boring day, when all of the sudden Lynn (points to an older woman standing in the corner) started going crazy.

Sam: Crazy, dingo ate my baby crazy? Or buckets of crazy, crazy?

Em: Try, she thinks her cats are really old men that have been reincarnated, and like to watch her undress. Try, she's started talking in baby talk and won't stop.

Dean: That's buckets of crazy, but not worth calling the police for.

Em: Ok, how about, she's got the rest of the staff holed up in the conference room, and won't let them out until they look at every picture she has ever taken of those stupid animals. Oh and I'm sure if you looked at her right now, you'd see her eyes are black.

Sam: What do you...

Suddenly, Sam, Dean, and Em are thrown against a wall by the crazy demon possessed, baby talking, cat lady.

Lynn: Have you see my widdle kitties? They are so cute, look the little darlings. They wuv me soooo much, don't you kitty widdies? Wook at them! Wook!

The crazy, demon possessed cat lady shoves a stack of pictures in Sam and Dean's face, forcing them to stare at the pictures.

Dean: Ok, how are we going to get out of this?

Em: Seriously? You don't know?

Em grabs a supersoaker filled with holy water from under the counter, and shoots the demon possessed, baby talking cat lady.

*****

Flash back to young Sam and Dean.

Sam: Ok, then I'm going to be a Rock Star!

*****

Flash forward, current day Sam, in skinny jeans, a tight white T-shirt, and bangs, stands backstage looking nervous. Dean's acting as his PA, and Bobby as his road manager.

Sam: I don't know about this look. It's not really me.

Dean: It's what all the rock stars are wearing.

Bobby: Alright, boy, you need to get on stage, and rock.

Dean: Yeah, you need some groupies!

Sam walks on stage and performs a kick butt rock and roll show. As he walks off stage, a mysterious blonde woman approaches him.

Blonde: Sammy, that was awesome.

Sam: Do I know you?

Blonde: You will soon. You can call me Ruby.

Dean: Awesome, Sammy, you've got your first groupie.

Bobby: I don't know, boy, I don't trust her.

Sam and Ruby disappear into his dressing room. While in the room, a hoard of screamming fans round the corner.

Lead fangirl (Lexi): Where is he?

Dean: Who?

Lexi: Sam! Who else?

Dean: Um, he can't be disturbed right now. He's busy.

Lexi: Oh, no! It's that evil Ruby. She's no good, we must save him.

The Fangirls break down the door to Sam's dressing room, and from the inside you can here muffled screams, a loud thud, then the girls exit the room.

Lexi stops at the door, wipes blood from her face, and turns back to Sam: You'll thank us one day.

Sam stumbles out of the room, and looks at Dean.

*****

Flash back to young Sam and Dean.

Dean: Fine, then when I grow up, I'm going to be a director. That way, people will have to listen to me.

******

Flash forward to present day Dean, on the scene of the horror movie, My Bloody Valentine, 2.

Dean: No, no, no! You've got the character of Tom all wrong! Ugh, that's it, take five.

The set clears for a quick break, and Dean, Sam, who wrote the movie, and a female studio executive named Kim all have a breif meeting.

Dean: This new guy is just not working out. Why couldn't we get the original star?

Kim: He had a previous engagement. His show just got picked up for season 6.

Sam: It's ok, Dean, he'll make it work.

Dean: He better!

While the three are talking, the ghost of a long dead director decides to have some fun with them. They get chased into a mine shaft, back out of the mine shaft, attacked by a wind machine, and end up blocked from leaving by the ghost.

Dean: What do we do?

Kim: What do you mean, what do we do? Didn't your father teach you anything?

Sam: Umm, no. He kind of kept us sheltered from things that go bump in the night.

Kim, huffs and rolls her eyes, pulls out a small hand gun, and shoots the ghost with rock salt bullets.

*****

Flash back to young Sam and Dean.

Sam: Well when I grow up...

Sam is interupted by the front door, and John bringing a small cake, and some ice cream.

John: When you grow up, hopefully you'll be like me. 


End file.
